


Auralphonic 012: Ask Me Anything, Part 1

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [12]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: AMA, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodie, Jenepod and Paraka as they answer your questions about podfic, discuss recent news about parakaproductions, and rec things they've recently been listening to. Don't worry if your question isn't answered in this episode, as part two is coming in December!</p><p>To find links to all the sites and podfics discussed in this and past episodes, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep012/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 012: Ask Me Anything, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on  
> [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download:**[mp3](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_012_ama_part1.mp3)  
**Length:** 1:03:53  
**Hosts:** dodie, jenepod and paraka

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode are below, or check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep012/).

  * [I Had Rather Hear My Dog Bark At A Crow by ofjustimagine, written by sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4720364)
  * [Adventures in Solitude (we thought we lost you) by greedy_dancer, written by sunsetmog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/305961)
  * [We Just Lost the Beat by knight_tracer, written by lady_ragnell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4383215)
  * [The Roughest Day by kalakirya, written by elspethdixon and seanchai](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4748711)
  * [It Was All An Accident by draconic_girl written by entangled_now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/819724)
  * [Apostle written and read by redibis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2380037)
  * [#Podfictits fanlore entry](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Podfictits)
  * [Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday](http://haveahappyhobbitholiday.tumblr.com/infopage)
  * [Full Moon Radio by HalfFizzbin and otter](http://archiveofourown.org/series/61487)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
